


Sleepy Larry Trainor

by Doc_Bell



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, cliffarry if you squint, like really squint, negativebot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Bell/pseuds/Doc_Bell
Summary: Set during episode 3 (road trip!)After the bus breaks down, an exhausted Larry has a hard time at the motel.Larry/Cliff if you squintHopefully the first of a whole mess of Sleepy Larry Trainor Fics





	1. Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Copied and pasted straight from my tumblr, no beta we die like men.

The walk to the nearest motel was long. Not as long as it must be for Cliff and Victor pushing the bus, but still long.

Larry wished he had a snarky comment when they found only one open room at the motel. Rita was positively indignant, but Larry just took the keys from the nice desk lady’s hand and left her to pay with the Chief’s credit card. The walk had been long, and he was tired.

He sat on the edge of a bed and watched Jane to try and keep an angry Hammerhead clam. He may have zoned out and let her break a few things. He was tired.

Cliff and Victor finally arrived, and they used Chief’s credit card to gather a gormet dinner from the vending machines outside. Larry wished he had his kitchen.

He sat outside of the motel room to eat. He was so tired, he wished he could just lay down, but he was hungry and couldn’t exactly take off his bandages without irradiating his friends. So he pulled the bandages around his mouth apart and pushed bits of a candy bar through the gap.

Larry finally dragged himself into the motel room, warmly greeted by one of Hammerhead’s tantrums. He all but collapsed into the “boys bed” next to Cliff. He tried to stay awake as everybody ate and watched TV, he didn’t want to accidentally lean on Cliff and make him uncomfortable. But he was so tired.

Larry was, finally, blissfully asleep when Cliff tried to get off the bed. It started to creak and shake against his shifting weight. Larry flopped his hand on Cliff’s chest.

That was supposed to be an indignant slap. Oh well.

“Stop.” Larry hoarsely whispered.

“Sorry,” Cliff replied, “just trying to give you some room.”

“Moving. Stop it.” Larry was tired, damn it.

“Okay,” Cliff said after a pause, “let me know if I need to move later.”

Larry grumbled something unintelligible. He was so, so tired, and Cliff just needed to listen.

In the middle of the night, Larry rolled from his side to his back. And promptly fell off the bed. The noise didn’t wake up anybody else, except Cliff who didn’t sleep anyways.

“I told you.” Cliff said, moving to get off the bed.

Larry wasn’t having any of that. He was tired. And now his head hurt from falling. He didn’t want to stand back up, but he had jerked awake on the floor enough times after the negative energy being rentered his body to know how bad his neck would feel in the morning if he stayed.

Oblivious to Cliff scooting off the bed, Larry pulled himself back up. Somehow managing to not stand during the whole process. Larry flopped back down on the bed. Well, mostly bed. He found his upper body splayed across Cliff, his cheek pressing into Cliff’s chest.

“Okay, I get the picture,” Cliff said, “I’ll move.”

Larry didn’t respond. He wanted to. He wanted to tell Cliff just how damn tired he was, and exactly how done he was with this day. But he couldn’t seem to get his mouth to do all the complicated movements to form those words. Why couldn’t Cliff understand how tired he was?

His lack of response seemed to be enough for Cliff, and the other man stopped his uncomfortable fidgeting.

Larry’s breathing quickly deepened and evened out, Cliff trapped beneath him. Unconsciously, Larry’s arms looped around Cliff’s neck as he pressed himself closer to the other man’s metal chest. Cliff carefully moved one of his stiff arms to circle around Larry and rest on his back. He had just fallen off the bed. It made sense.

“Don’t need you makin’ any more ruckus fallin’ again.” Cliff said, putting on a heavy Floridan accent that never failed to make Larry laugh. You know, just in case he would be mortified at their current situation in the morning.

But Larry was dead to the world. His breath huffed again Cliff’s chest for the rest of the night, never turning away from his new found spot.

Larry woke up slowly. He wasn’t used to sleeping with other people near him, and their gentle conversations were … pleasant to wake up to. A definite improvement over his blaring alarm clock at home.

Speaking of that, he wasn’t at home. He slowly gained awareness of laying on a foreign bed. And a foreign body.

Wait, a body?

Oh no.

He tried to snap fully awake to get off whoever he was curled against, but he felt like his body was moving through molasses. He had been so comfortable. That was weird.

Cliff spoke softly with Rita, as she gathered her things to be the first in the bathroom. They both quickly agreed to never speak of Larry’s current predicament, knowing how mortified the man would be if anybody saw him curled against Cliff like he was a giant teddy bear.

As Rita shut the bathroom door behind her, Larry stirred noticably. He braced his hands against Cliff’s chest and pushed himself off of him. He slowly sat up and blinked at Cliff and the room around him. At least Cliff thought he blinked under those goggles

“Good morning.” Cliff said simply, testing the waters to see if Larry was as mortified and he and Rita suspected.

Larry didn’t respond, now sitting cross-legged on the bed and preoccupied with rubbing his face through the bandages.

“I said, mornin’ pardner.” Cliff ventured, straying into the heavy Floridan accent that always made Larry laugh. A little more Southern than usual, but you can’t blame a guy for overcompensating a little for someone who had been asleep on his chest just moments ago.

Larry softly chucked. Success! His laugh became slightly more full-bodied, as much as Larry hoarse “I ate a candy bar for dinner and didn’t drink any water” morning voice could handle.

“Rita in the bathroom?” Larry asked, spying the closed door.

“Yup,” Cliff responded, “she went in there first thing.”

“Sorry I fell asleep on you.”

Well, that was more direct than Cliff expected.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. You were really tired, after all.”

“She didn’t … See anything, did she?” Larry ventured.

“No, Rita was is a hurry to start her morning beauty regimen.”

That earned Cliff another chuckle.

“I’m going to get some breakfast.” Larry said, his crossed legs swinging over the edge of the bed as he gave Cliff a firm “dude pat” on his shoulder.

On the way out, Larry said, “And Cliff … Thank you.”

Before Cliff could process a response, Larry was out the door.


	2. Tired, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Part 1 of Tired. Ingnoring episode threes timeline, Cyborg fixes us the bus and the Doom Patrol get back on their road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again copied and pasted straight from my tumblr. If I edit this I'll just get anxious and not post it, so enjoy, my children.

The day on the bus was uneventful, to say the least. At 5 days in, Rita had already walked the team through the plots of all the movies she starred in. Crazy Jane had tired to jump out the window twice, and Victor had made all the rousing speeches about “herosim” and “good causes” that he could come up with. Even Cliff was running out of funny stories to tell.

It was Rita’s turn to drive, and it felt like they were creeping along the highway as she stringently followed the speed limit. Larry found his eyes beginning to droop underneath his goggles. He closed his book and leaned against the window for a nap before it was his turn to drive again.

Tired, Larry shifted his weight against the window. Then moved his hips so he wasn’t resting so painfully on his tailbone. Then crossed and uncrossed his legs to see if a numb leg when he woke up would be worth come comfort right now.

Then he moved his head so his neck wouldn’t be so cramped. He had enough sore necks for a lifetime, thank you very much. Then Larry folded his left arm between his head and the window. Then he twisted both hands behind his head to stretch, and attempted to resettle.

It didn’t work. Larry Trainor couldn’t get comfortable. He sighed quietly, and pulled his book back out. If he couldn’t fall asleep, he must not be that tired.

After a few minutes of staring at his book without processing the words, Larry started to yawn. His face stretched uncomfortably underneath his bandages, and he attempted to fall asleep again to no avail.

This was weird. Larry could barely keep his eyes open, nodding off into the pages of his book but completely unable to get comfortable enough to sleep.

Larry began to consider laying down across his seat. If he let his legs dangle onto the floor, he might be comfortable. Victor would probably let him prop his legs up on his seat across from Larry’s.

This was ridiculous. Cliff watched Larry’s head bob up and down like a kitten falling asleep into his book. Why didn’t Larry just take a nap?

He watched curiously as Larry tried to settle himself again by leaning against the window. Not like there was much else to watch, and Cliff couldn’t sleep.

Cliff realized Larry’s perdicament as he struggled to find a comfortable position on his narrow bus seat. Poor guy. The bandaged man looked positively miserable. It was almost painful to watch.

Well … Larry had slept fine last night. He had also slept on Cliff last night. Cliff never had a very scientific mind, but he had a good mind for helping out his friend, at least.

Cliff slowly got up, nobody else was awake to see if Larry was embarrassed. Rita was driving, and they had already reached an understanding and sworn an oath of secrecy this morning.

And Cliff seriously doubted that Larry would remember this. He had been fighting sleep for around an hour now, and he hadn’t gotten much sleep last night, seeming determined to stay up with the rest of the team watching TV. Larry looked honestly distressed as his head thumped against the back of his seat like he didn’t have the energy to hold it up.

As Larry considered the repurcussions that stretching across the aisle might have on his lower back, Cliff sat down heavily next to him, startling Larry out of his thoughts.

Not giving Larry a moment to become even more confused, Cliff wrapped an arm around Larry and pulled him against his chest.

Larry immediately melted into the touch. There was some quiet nagging voice in the back of his head saying “something-something-embarrassing”. Larry didn’t care.

The metal of Cliff’s chest was cool against his face, and he slumped his weight against the other man.

Legs? Perfect position. Neck? Perfect. Back? Comfortably slouched. Arms? Arms … A little awkward. He could fix that. Larry put one arm on Cliff’s lap and the other laced across his waist. Perfect.

Larry sighed, the nagging voice in the back of his head completely gone. There was something else, though …

“Thank you.” Larry slurred through bandages and exhaustion. And he fell asleep.

If Cliff could smile, he would. He checked that his arm was secure around Larry’s shoulders and looked up and out the window. He caught Rita’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

He put on his best helpless shrug, careful not to jostle the sleeping Larry. Rita responded in kind, with a face that said “you’re good for him”.

Rita turned her attention back to the road, smiling enough for both her and Cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sleepy boy is my life, my liberty, and my pursuit of happiness.


	3. Waking Up

Larry was still asleep against Cliff, and he was so, so very comfortable. Did Cliff know how comfortable he was? Larry would have to tell him later.

Well, he was mostly comfortable. The sun had started to beat down on Larry’s back, and he hated to sweat under his bandages. Half asleep and disappointed at having to move, Larry pulled back his arms to begin tugging off his heavy coat.

But Cliff, sweet, wonderful Cliff, noticed Larry immediately. Cliff shifted to pull Larry’s coat off of him, so Larry didn’t even have to lift his head from Cliff’s chest.

That was nice. This was nice.

Cliff folded Larry’s coat on his lap. Then shifted Larry to place his head on top of it, out of the sun.

That was very nice, Larry thought. Sighing in his new spot, shadowed by the bus seat in front of him and laying his head on Cliff’s lap, Larry settled back to sleep.

Almost two hours later Larry came to, slowly again. God, it was weird sleeping near other people. He found himself on Cliff again. More specifically, Larry was laying across Cliff’s lap.

What.

Larry didn’t even try to jerk himself off of the other man. He was very comfortable. Larry slowly shifted from his lap, back up to leaning on Cliff’s chest.

Cliff tried to keep still as Larry slowly woke up. Larry pulled himself back up to a sitting position, still leaning on Cliff’s chest. It was sweet, like he didn’t actually want to get off. Cliff moved his arms to follow Larry’s movements, hovering a few inches away from him in case he fell.

Larry’s world was fuzzy and sleepy, and he was relieved to leave his uncomfortable exhaustion behind him. He felt content, and lazily stretched out his back. What Larry wasn’t ready to do was to move off of Cliff, so he settled himself back against Cliff’s side.

Larry realized how bored Cliff must be. All he had to do was stare out the window when he wasn’t driving, he couldn’t even sleep.

“Do you want to borrow one of my books?” Larry asked.

“Nah. They’re too small for me to hold, and I’ll probably tear the pages.”

“Oh.” Larry responded. Then Larry had an excellent idea, one that could entertain Cliff and let him stay so comfortably close.

“Do you want me to read to you?”

“Sure, what book is it?”

“Lord of the Rings”

“That … Would be really nice. Thank you.”

“Thank you for letting me sleep on you. Again.”

Larry pulled his book back out, and turning back to the beginning, he started to read out loud.

Soon, Babydoll was listening in to the story. And when Rita woke up Vic when it was his turn to drive, they both started listening too.

Usually Larry would be a little uncomfortable with this. He had read to his kids before, sure, but that before was a long time ago. But, cuddled against Cliff, Larry didn’t seem at all self conscious.

Cliff took over Larry’s next turn at the wheel so he could keep reading. When Larry’s turn to drive came back around, the team talked excitedly about the book, and Vic promised Babydoll he would get the movies for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you enjoyed my spontaneous 3 chapter fic. This is for my loves who dont have tumblr, it came out every few days on there.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, baby’s first fanfic. I’m glad Doom Patrol finally inspired me enough to vomit this out on my phone screen at midnight. There is a seriously tragic lack of Doom Patrol content (especially fics) out there, so I figured I’d do my part.
> 
> Sleepy Larry Trainor is my life. My son. I would die for him.


End file.
